An aerosol delivery device is a device used for delivering substances into the body via the lungs. One type of aerosol delivery device forms a vapor of a solution in which the substances are dissolved. This vapor condenses within the aerosol delivery device as it mixes with air so as to form droplets or aerosol which is suitable for inhalation. These aerosol delivery devices may comprise a heating element that is configured to evaporate the solution held within the aerosol delivery device so as to form said aerosol. Alternatively, some aerosol delivery devices may utilize piezo atomizers to generate the aerosol.